Griffith
Griffith is the main antagonist of Berserk. He is the founder and leader of the mercenary army known as the Band of the Hawk. As a mercenary, Griffith fought in the Hundred Year War and restored peace to the wartorn kingdom of Midland and was once a close friend and ally of Guts. After being tortured however, he used the eclipse to sacrifice his entire army and later was reborn as Femto, the fifth and newest member of the God Hand. He is the arch-nemesis of Guts and Casca. Information Background Extraordinarily charismatic and handsome, his tactical skill gave him and his army the reputation of invincibility, and the favor of the King of Midland, who was locked in a century-old war with the Empire of Tudor. Due to his many important victories in this war, he is made Lord Protector of Midland by the king, despite his common ancestry. Griffith was willing to sacrifice everything for the dream of his own kingdom, believing that he is destined for things greater than the average man. Meeting Guts Early in his career, he won Guts' service in a duel and Guts became his sword in both the battlefield and in his political fight with disgruntled Midland nobles. A large part of his success was due to Guts' fighting ability and Griffith grew to be dependent on Guts, although their relationship was not exactly friendship. After the assassination of General Julius, Guts heard Griffith saying to Princess Charlotte that a friend must be someone he considers his equal. Guts reflected upon this and decided he would live his own dream rather than Griffith's, so that one day they could be equal friends. After winning the war for Midland, Griffith loses to Guts in a duel which stipulates that Guts remain in his service should he lose and freed if he wins. This loss results in Guts' desertion from the Hawks. Post-Guts Stunned and feeling betrayed, Griffith sought comfort in a one-night stand with the king's daughter, and sole heir to the throne, Princess Charlotte. The affair was discovered, after which Griffith was imprisoned for a year. He was rescued by Guts along with the primary members of the Hawks. Seeing Guts and Casca loving each other finally drove him insane (in his final moments before the Eclipse, he dreamed of a normal life, with children and Casca as his wife). Despairing the loss of his dream at Guts' influence, his state of madness that coincided with both the reappearance of his lost Behelit and a solar eclipse. Appearance Griffith is a very handsome man, with flowing white hair and beautiful blue eyes; many more masculine men often remarking on his beauty and how he looks like he stepped from a painting. Some go so far as to lust over him, including a man who he later faces as an enemy, however some people had resisted his charms such as Rickert, the former member of the Band of hawk, he slapped Griffith on the face and walked away. Personality Griffith was once a fair, honorable, and straightforward man. However, as a mercenary, he is also extremely opportunistic and manipulative. Still, when not on the job, he does have a less serious, more playful and joking side. This side of him is usually reserved for Casca or Guts, especially the latter. However, Griffith is also quite psychopathic and obsessive to the point that he was willing to strike Guts down than to let him go when the larger man muses about leaving. After being reborn as Femto, all traces of his morality, emotions and conscience have been completely erased. Griffith is extremely narcissistic, sadistic, remorseless and uncaring as he sees Guts and the Hawks as nothing but tools and he discards them like garbage when they are no longer useful. Powers and Abilities *'Fighting skills:' Griffith was an extremely skilled swordsman, beating Guts twice when they first met, and managing to cut Nosferatu Zodd's arm off while working together with Guts. Griffith has also shown to be skilled in unarmed combat, managing to easily put Guts in an arm lock and dislocate his shoulder when the latter tried to punch him. After joining the God Hand: *'Telekinesis:' Griffith is capable of manipulating matter. Right after his rebirth as Femto, he was able to crush a group of apostles into nothingness by just closing his hand, and when Guts tried to attack him after he and the rest of the God Hand were summoned by the Count, he sent Guts flying with just a glance. He also blocked a shot from Guts' canon arm effortlessly. *'Space manipulation': When the Skull Knight tried to attack Griffith with his space-cutting Sword of Actuation, Griffith was able to warp space so that the attack wouldn't hit him. *'Causality manipulation & perception': Being a member of the God Hand, Griffith can see the flow of Causality and use it to further his goals. Because fate itself is on his side, even after regaining corporeal form, he cannot be harmed by physical means, as any physical attack headed his way is fated not to connect. *'Flight': In his Femto form, Griffith has wings that look like a cape when unused. Being wings, they can be used to fly. However, Griffith usually relies on Nosferatu Zodd for air travel, so his ability to fly may be limited. *'Supernatural charisma': Although he was already highly charismatic when he was human, after joining the God Hand, and after regaining physical form, Griffith's utilizes what is described as "an enormous flow of od that engulfs and charms people", making it very easy for him to charm people and rally them to his cause. *'Teleportation': Griffith also seems to possess either super-speed or teleportation, since he managed to reach Casca in time to shield her from falling boulders, even though he was standing on top of a hill a fair distance away only a moment before, and he was also able to move past Silat and the Tapasa without them even noticing he had moved. Gallery rsz_griffith_33.jpg|Griffith's evil grin. fcd924a8dcebc5e2a784b9462afea4b0.jpg|Griffith's evil stare. tumblr_myirb3quQa1r13fhoo2_500.gif Griffith_leaves_Guts.png Zodd_and_Griffith_escape.png|Griffith riding on Zodd. 43823ba4gw1f6p2efk35jj20m80m8q5t.jpg Guts_and_Griffith_renderings.jpg Cast External links *Griffith in Berserk Wiki. *Griffith in Knights in Shining Armor Wiki. *Femto in Demon King Wiki. Trivia Griffith Carries many similarities with Donquite Doflamingo from One Piece. * Both have a bird theme. (Griffith a hawk theme and Doflamingo a Flamingo theme). * Both a leaders of Military organisations. (Griffith a Mercenary Band and Doflamingo a Pirate Crew). * In their early lives, they were tortured. * Both have made enemies to kings. (Griffith to the King of Midland and Doflamingo to King Riku Dold III). * Both´s worst enemy are black haired swordsmen who wield larger than standard swords, who hates them to the core (Guts and Trafalgar D. Water Law.) * Both where leaders to their worst enemies (Guts and Law) in the past, who later commited actions that made them hate them. Which were Dolfamingo killing Corazon (Donquite Rosinante), his brother in blood and Griffith Raped Casca, to the point of having her mind revented to a child and unable to talk. * Both have caused their worst enemies, (Guts and Law) to lose their arms, forcing them to regain them. (Law regained his arm by stitching it together while Guts replaced it with a prostetic). * Both were convinced to do evil doing by a man wearing small, round black glasses, (Trebol and Ubik), leading them what they are today. * And both have themselves and their armies to be seen as heroes by the people when they are really they villains, such as when Griffith made himself the messiah after stopping Ganishka during the Millien Falcon War and Riku Dold after Doflamingo disgraced him by posing him as a villian. Navigation Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Berserk Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Elementals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Nemesis Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Psychics Category:Golddiggers Category:Suicidal Category:Betrayed Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Omniscient Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Knights Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Assassin Category:Hegemony Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Forms Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lover Stealers Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Deities Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Damned Souls Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists